


Konoha Robotics

by pentapus



Category: Naruto
Genre: AI Kakashi, Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Other, Robot AU, Robot Kakashi, scientist Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kakashi is a cutting edge humanoid AI/Robot, and Iruka is part of the team building him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha Robotics

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is a visual mix of Reem-C from PAL Robotics and Honda's Asimo


End file.
